Ito Atsushi
Perfil thumb|250px|Ito Atsushi *'Nombre:' 伊藤淳史 (いとう あつし) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Ito Atsushi *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Chiba, Japón *'Estatura:' 162 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' *'Familia:' Hermano menor/Ito Takahiro, esposa e hija *'Agencia:' Quarter tone Dramas *Parallel Tokyo (NHK, 2019) *Kyo, Kaerimasu (WOWOW, 2019) *Meitantei Akechi Kogoro (TV Asahi, 2019) *Hakujitsu no Karasu (TV Asahi, 2018) *Oh My Jump! (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Zettai Reido 3 (Fuji TV, 2018) *Hello Harinezumi (TBS, 2017) ep.1 *Nou ni Sumaho ga Umerareta! (YTV, 2017) *Daibinbo (Fuji TV, 2017) *Toto Nee-chan (NHK, 2016) *Ohsugi Tantei Jimukyoku (TBS, 2015) *Mutsu (Fuji TV, 2015) *Kazokugari (TBS, 2014) *Team Batista 4 Raden Meikyu (KTv, Fuji TV, 2014) *MOZU (TBS, 2014) *Apoyan (TBS, 2013) *Double Face ~ Sennyu Sousa-hen (TBS & WOWOW, 2012) *Chouchou-san (NHK, 2011) *Team Batista 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) *Propose Kyodai (Fuji TV, 2011) *Team Batista SP ~ Saraba General! Tensai Kyuumeii wa Aisuru Hito o Sukue (Fuji TV, 2011) *Mori no Asagao (TV Tokyo, 2010) *General Rouge no Gaisen (Fuji TV, 2010) *Hyoryu Net Cafe (TBS, 2009) *Samayoi Zakura (Fuji TV, 2009) *Team Batista no Eiko (Fuji TV, 2008) *Naito Daisuke Monogatari (TBS, 2008) *Loss Time Life (Fuji TV, 2008) Story 5 *Watashitachi no Kyokasho (Fuji TV, 2007) *Serendip no Kiseki Spoon (NTV, 2007) *Kamisama Kara Hitokoto (WOWOW, 2006) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi SP ''Dangai no Shita ni te (Fuji TV, 2006) *Densha Otoko Deluxe (Fuji TV, 2006) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Replay (Fuji TV, 2006) *Saiyuuki (Fuji TV, 2006) *Densha Otoko (Fuji TV, 2005) *Umizaru (Fuji TV, 2005) ep.1 *Last Present (TV Asahi, 2005) *Yoshitsune (NHK, 2005) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2 Yami ni Sumu Mono (Fuji TV, 2004) ep.3 *Aijou Ippon (NTV, 2004) *Sheeraza Do (NHK, 2004) *Suekko Chounan Ane Sannin, (TBS, 2003) *Daihyo Torishimariyaku Deka (TV Asahi, 1990-1991) *Wataru Seken wa oni Bakari (TBS, Temporada 1-2) *Kasuga no Tsubone (NHK, 1989) Películas *Ninkyo Gakuen (2019) *Neko Atsume no Ie (2017) *Issa (2017) *I am a Monk (2015) *Flying Colors (2015) *Team Batista The Movie: The Portrait of Kerberos (2014) *The Last Chance: Diary of Comedians / Bokutachi no Kokan Nitki (2013) *Bayside Shakedown 4: The Final (2012) *SPEC: Heaven (2012) *Bayside Shakedown 3 / Odoru Daisosasen 3 (2010) *Amalfi: Megami No 50-Byou (2009) *Fish Story / Fisshu Sutori (2009) *Double Trouble / Kanki no uta (2008) *Flowers in the Shadow / Kagehinata ni saku (2008) *Kagehinata ni Saku (2008) *The Adventures of Super Monkey / Saiyuki (2007) *Limit of Love: Umizaru (2006) *So-Run Movie (2006) *Densha Otoko (2005, cameo) *Umizaru (2005) *Amoretto (2004) *Kikyo (2004) *CASSHERN (2004) *Blood and Bones / Chi to hone (2004) *Jigoku Koshien (2003) *When the Last Sword Is Drawn (2003) *ROBOCON (2003) *Kakuto (2003) *Fifteen / Ao no toki (2001) *Boy's Choir / Dokuritsu shonen gasshoudan (2000) *Dokuritsu Shonen Gasshodan(1997) *Tetto Musashino-sen (1997) *鉄塔武蔵野線 (1997) Programas de TV *Arashi ni Shiyagare (2010) ep.243 *Vs Arashi (2008) ep.242, 384 Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Funabashi-shi Kanesugi primary school **Otaki Junior High School **Chiba Prefectural Kohnodai High School **Hosei University (Graduado de la Facultad de Administración de Empresas) *El 1 de mayo de 2010 se casó con una mujer no celebridad. *El 29 de octubre de 2015 nació su primera hija. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Ito Atsushi1.jpg Ito Atsushi 2.jpg Ito Atsushi 3.jpg Ito Atsushi 4.jpg Categoría:JActor